Help
by Slytherin - Fanatic 911
Summary: Albedo needs a little help so he goes to Ben to get some advice. Pairing: AlbedoXBen Warning: Yaoi  aka GuyXGuy action  inside.


Oneshot: AlbedoXBen  
>Title: Help<br>Genre: General, Romance  
>Rating: M<br>Summary: Albedo needs a little help so he goes to Ben to get some advice. Pairing: AlbedoXBen Warning: Yaoi (aka GuyXGuy action) inside.

Moonlight flooded through the open window, uninterrupted except when a shadow flitted across it. It was a calm, peaceful night and the only noise that could be heard was the gentle rustle of the trees and Ben's soft snores as he slept, unaware of the upcoming danger. The brunette rolled over, the sheets covering his body falling off onto the floor. It seemed that nothing could wake him.

A disturbance was heard just outside of the window and a lithe body carefully climbed through open window and landed with a gentle thud on the floor. The other person looked around the messy room with disgust but gave a sigh of relief when they saw the sleeping teenager on the bed. They moved forward, stepping over clothes and other items, and stopped when they were right beside the bed. They reached out an arm and touched the soft skin of the other. A bolt of electricity ran up the arm and through out the rest of the body before settling in the person's groin. A light blush made its way onto the face before they shook Ben, muttering, "Wake up, Tennyson."

It took a few minutes, but Ben finally groaned and blinked tiredly, saying, "S'morning already?"

Ben rubbed his eyes, sleepily and looked around the room, his eyes settling on the familiar person in front of him. He just about jumped out of his bed when he recognized who it was and only settled down when the person in front of him said, "Calm down, Tennyson, I'm not going to attack you. I just… I need your help."

Ben blinked in shock when the words left Albedo's mouth. The doppelganger sat on the edge of the brunette's bed, slumping in defeat. He didn't want to come to the human for help, but he didn't know anyone else he could go to that might be willing to help. It was embarrassing, yet…

"Wha-what do you need help with, Albedo?" Ben asked, timidly.

Albedo looked into Ben's green eyes and said, another blush gracing his features, "Every time I think of you, down _there_ starts to feel strange and I don't know why."

Ben looked at Albedo confused. "Down where?"

Albedo grabbed one of Ben's hands, ignoring the way his body reacted and placed the hand right over his already half-hard erection. The slight pressure felt good and the doppelganger had to resist thrusting upwards.

Ben blushed a bright red, grateful of the darkness, and said, embarrassed, "Oh, th-there. Well, um, well, wh-what exactly do you want me to do about it?"

Albedo looked seriously at Ben and said, "I want to know how to get rid of it."

Ben thought for a moment, wondering what he should do. He didn't know if what Albedo was saying was true, or if he was just making it up. It could be all a trick to get his Omnitrix, but why would Albedo make up something like this? After a while, Ben finally came up with a decision. The worst that could happen was that his parents could walk in, or he could get knocked unconscious. Besides, Albedo really did look like he needed help, even if it was for something as embarrassing as _that_.

"So, will you help me?" Albedo asked, noticing that Ben had come up with a decision.

Ben sighed and replied with, "I guess it can't do any harm to help you."

Albedo looked relieved. Finally, he would know how to get rid of this _problem_.

Ben moved over on his bed, indicating for Albedo to sit next to him. The doppelganger followed Ben's instructions and wriggled a little bit until he was comfortable. After a bit more blushing, Ben said, "Next, you have to take off your pants."

Albedo looked a bit reluctant at first, but started to undo the button and zip anyway. Once the grey pants were on the floor, Albedo slipped off his briefs, and put them where the pants were. He sat back down on the bed, looking uncomfortable, but grateful that Ben was helping.

Albedo looked up to the brunette expectantly but blushed a bright red when Ben shuffled closer, so their legs were touching. Trying to overcome his extreme embarrassment that he was feeling, Ben placed his hand over Albedo's erection. He grasped it lightly and started to move his hand up and down slowly. He heard his doppelganger gasp lightly and said to him in a soft voice, "One of the ways to get rid of it i-is to grab it and mo-move your hand up and down it."

Albedo bit his bottom lip and moved his hand to cover up Ben's. He grasped it like Ben had done but started to move their hands faster, desperate to get more friction going. He started to pant, feeling a warm feeling in his stomach grow. His embarrassment had long since faded away and was replaced with lust. He wanted, no needed this. All this time he had been missing out on this pleasure. Albedo almost felt like slapping himself for not going to Ben sooner.

Soon enough, both Ben's and Albedo's hand were moving so fast that the copy knew he wasn't going to last much longer. The warm feeling in his stomach grew and grew until it exploded. Cum shot out of Albedo's cock and he moaned at the absolute pleasure he felt. He collapsed backwards on Ben's bed and laid there for a few seconds until he felt Ben cleaning up the mess he had made.

When he was done, Ben helped Albedo stand up and watched him as put his briefs back on and pulled his pants. There was another silence but it was soon broken by Albedo saying, "If I don't tell anyone about this, you won't tell anyone, right?"

Ben nodded. There was no way that he was going to tell Kevin or Gwen about what had happened. Albedo sighed in relief and there was another silence before the doppelganger said, "I guess I'll be going now. Um, thanks for your help, Tennyson."

Ben nodded and watched as Albedo climbed gracefully out the window and ran off into the night. Collapsing back onto his bed and closing his eyes, Ben allowed himself to settle down and try to get back to sleep. There was no way that what had happened that night was ever going to leave his room. He just hoped that Albedo would stick to his word and not tell anyone…

* * *

><p>Slytherin – Fanatic 911: THANK YOU! I hope you all enjoyed this short little oneshot :3 I was so disappointed when I looked up AlbedoXBen fan fictions and there was like, none. There could be so many possibilities for this pairing! Anyway, I took it upon myself to write this short little oneshot and I do hope that you all enjoyed it<p>

Anyway, please review telling me what you thought of it (as it is my first Ben 10 fan fiction) and I shall bid you good night!

Ja Bye Bye Ne

-.-


End file.
